


Homesick at Space Camp

by Acadjonne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone else just wants them to talk or someting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is inept, Mostly Fluff, The angst is only minor tho, keith is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: Keith has a sad. Lance talks to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runaahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaahn/gifts).



> I honestly wasn't sure whether or not I'd get this done in time.. Sucks for me being in Advanced English, but it's on time! Mostly! So that's something.
> 
> This is my Voltron Secret Santa exchange gift for Klance-klance-revolution on Tumblr. Merry Christmas, friend!

For all that Lance thinks himself confident around people he's interested in, he can actually be a bit inept when it comes to social interaction with someone he's crushing on. Keith, on the other hand, is an emotionally constipated mess who'd rather hit the gym than deal with his feelings. Unfortunately for Team Voltron, when the two of them developed feelings for each other, not only were they annoyingly oblivious, but they were also "too chicken shit to do anything," as Pidge delightfully put it. Granted, Pidge also wanted to lock the two in a room together in their own twisted version of 7 Minutes In Heaven, but this idea was quickly shot down by Shiro and Hunk, who made Pidge, as well as Allura, agree not to interfere between Keith and Lance, even if the latter claimed they needed the help.

 

Lance and Keith's interactions lately had regressed to the same type as when the group first became Paladins, thus warranting Allura's offer to help. Usually, the arguments when Keith did something which Lance would claim was wrong, the two would throw insults back and forth as they argued, and then one or both would storm off, Keith to the training room, and Lance would either go to the holographic planetarium room, or he would find Hunk or Pidge and complain to one of them. For the most part, it wouldn't take them long to calm back down again, which was good. Somehow, they could get along to fight the Galra or to form Voltron, and the two could even communicate by proxy. It was just face to face that the two seemingly couldn't speak to each other.

 

Lance was to blame for about 98% of their arguments. The things he claimed annoyed him because Keith did them wrong, usually was actually Lance finding it endearing but failing to properly express it, leading to Keith misunderstanding Lance's ineptitude for insults, resulting in their arguments. The other 2% of arguments occurred during prolonged team bonding or training sessions, when after several hours stuck in the training room with five other people, Keith would be overwhelmed. Sometimes he'd mess up one too many times, sometimes he'd just give up altogether. But Keith refused to show weakness, and when Shiro inevitably suggested Keith take a break, he would snap out about being fine. This would lead to Lance snapping at Keith on Shiro's behalf, despite Shiro knowing and being used to Keith's reactions, and before anyone knew it another argument would break out.

 

The latter situation was what had caused the current disagreement between Keith and Lance. Once it had come to a head, Lance had been the first one to leave, heading initially for the holographic planetarium room but changing course when he found Coran there. Lance instead went to his room, locking his door behind him. Still half-angry and starting to regret some of what he'd said, Lance closed his eyes and leaned back against his door, letting his mind wander.

* * *

Lance woke up a few hours later, after unceremoniously tipping sideways away from the door and knocking his head on the floor. The castle was pretty quiet, and a quick check revealed to Lance that it was nearly five am earth time. It would be another hour or so before the other Paladins would begin to wake up, but it was too late to go back to sleep as well. Stretching, Lance decided to get up and wander around.

 

As they often seemed to these days, Lance's feet brought him to the holographic planetarium room. When he got there, the door was slightly ajar, with a bit of light coming from inside. Lance assumed it was Coran having trouble sleeping again, and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Standing inside was Coran, however, but Keith.

 

Keith turned to face Lance upon hearing the door open, quickly bringing his hand up to try to wipe away tears he probably didn't want Lance to see. He had removed his jacket and gloves, the former of which was wrapped around his waist, and he was standing in front of a little holographic planet that Lance knew all too well.

 

“Keith? Are you okay? What are you doing up?” Lance asked. Keith seemed slightly taken aback at Lance’s show of concern, which was partly due to Lance’s feelings for him and partly because he couldn’t stand to see anyone crying, a side effect of being an older brother to his siblings. 

 

Keith seemed to shrink in on himself as Lance stepped closer, his eyes downcast as he struggled for words. “I-I just, I-” Luckily for Keith, Lance seemed to understand. He gestured to the planet floating harmlessly behind Keith.

 

“Is that Earth?” He asked, voice quiet. He missed it a lot, and had to push his own emotions down, reminding himself that he needed to be there for Keith right now.

 

“Yeah,” Keith says quietly, “that’s Earth.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Lance asks, trying to put the pieces together.

 

“I- uh, I mean-” Keith couldn’t seem to get the words out, but Lance understood just enough.

 

“It’s okay if you miss it. It’s where you were born, where you grew up. It’s natural to miss it.” When he looked over, Keith was looking at Lance as if for the first time, and he couldn’t blame him; since becoming a Paladin, he hadn’t much used this kind of tone of voice, usually reserved for the youngest of his siblings when they were upset.

 

“Speaking from experience?” Keith asked a few moments later, once he finally found his voice again. Lance nodded. Then, “I shouldn’t, you know? Miss it, I mean, but I do. There was never anything there for me and yet I wanna go back.”

 

“Maybe there wasn’t anything there for you, but it’s what you knew. Besides, now you’ve got us. You’ve got Voltron!”

 

Keith and Lance sat in silence for a while longer, until Keith decided to ask Lance another question.

“Why did you come inside and help me? I thought you hated me.” Keith remarked. Lance ducked his head.

 

“I don’t hate you,” Lance admitted, “I’m sorry if I made you think I do but I don’t. Besides, even if I did, I don’t think I have it in me to leave anyone on their own during a bad time.” Lance decided to stop talking before it got too awkward, or before he dug himself into a metaphorical hole, excusing himself and walking towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, Keith spoke up.

 

“Lance,” he called, “I don’t hate you either. Just. If you were wondering.”


End file.
